ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Balam-Quitz
Testimonials *Soloable by any level 75 job. *Soloable by a 70 SCH/RDM. *Soloable by a 65 PLD/BST. *Soloable by a 54 BLM/RDM. Blink of Peril An entry on this page says: "When it's HP falls very low, it will spontaneously erase all debuffs and use Blink of Peril, even if it used a weapon skill immediately before this point. No message occurs when this happens (except for the debuffs wearing off), it just happens." If it reffers to there being no log entry saying : Balam-Quitz uses Blink of Peril. Then it is false. This log entry does in fact appear. --Nartosar 19:24, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Duo'd this yesterday with another BLM. We were both sync'd at 55. Was an easy fight using the Sleep-Nuke method. --Ashrien 10:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Solo'd this just now (Sch/Rdm 70). I went really slow to let sublimation keep my MP up, and bind to keep it at bay between the nuke and the sleep. Managed to kill it without even having to rest. --Qweenneko 21:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Laughable fight as 80BST/40THF, just wanted to mention that my sheep pet NurseryNazuna went from 98% to %5 when he took 4355 from Blink of Peril. Go Go Stout Servant! LOL ^^; Spawn Condition The page says "Spawns at K-7. Lottery spawn from the Lynxes in the area only during a thunder weather" this is not true as it just spawned for me without thunder weather, so i will edit this out. Haunted 15:42, 17 April 2008 (UTC) There's a note on the page that says "If Quitz has a place holder." Spent 1.5hr killing Lynx in K7/8 upper and lower and spawned. - Alde. Balam-Quits Enthunder Any Thunder magic including Enthunder, Shock, and any Thunder magic heal the NM and seems to give it Enthunder. Also any Thunder magic heals the NM. Woufi 21:00, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Save TP It says "saving tp to kill from -10% is advisable" - well i dont think this is possible, i have tried a few times but he is always left with 1% hp, subsequently doing Blink of Peril. Tomassin 15:11, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Stunning Blink of Peril I beat this NM the other day and as he readied Blink of Peril I used Shoulder Tackle. Stun Proc'ed, and he died without using the skill. He didn't drop anything, but then when I let him use it today he didn't drop anything either, so I doubt it makes a difference. Took me down to 9 HP today so I think I'll be stunning him for now on. ^^ --Dziuk 18:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) As a test, I thought I would try and Perfect Dodge Blink of Peril to see if it can be avoided. It didn't work, still took me down to very low HP. --Rry 16:59, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate Can anybody confirm that the mantle will drop after he uses Blink of Peril? I've killed him 5 times now with no drops at all stunned Blink of Peril once to see if it made a difference. Flinx0 02:58, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I've never stunned Blink of Peril, and I've had several mantles drop. (I'm THF/NIN normally, so I don't have much to stun with). --Rry 16:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Did not stun or do anything special. Darksday Drop 1/1--Duolc clouD 06:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The name It might just be me being a retard(as usual) but when I see this NM's name, I think Balamb Garden and Quistis from ff8..... Maybe the names like a tribute or something to it, but I hardly played the game past the first lil bit(I think I got up to the Brothers GF thing) so I dunno if this NM is like anything in the game apart from the name.. --Taruzard 10:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) When I first saw this NM's name, I was sure I'd heard it somewhere before. I think I've heard of it referred to as a pet or mount...there was an article in the Tribune about a renegade Tarutaru Beastmaster who rode a Coeurl / Lynx (can't see from the drawing). In the article it doesn't mention the pet's name, but I dunno...not sure where I got the connection from otherwise. -- Orubicon 09:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC)